


Бля[т/д]ь.

by Erisabesu



Series: мудаки в любви [1]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Idiots in Love, M/M, Swearing, my awful sense of humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-13 09:36:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17485697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erisabesu/pseuds/Erisabesu
Summary: Любовная песнь Ким Чунмёна в четырёх днях и одном очень тяжелом похмелье.





	Бля[т/д]ь.

**Author's Note:**

> нецензурщина; пассивно-агрессивное поведение; алкоголь; идиоты не могут поговорить, идиоты ругаются; Ким Чунмён в очках; неправильное использование рус… корейского языка; сюрприз в первом же предложении; цензура не пропустит; автор ничего не знает о работе на телевидении, также автору было лень гуглить; romance is dead; потерялся обоснуй, просьба вернуть за вознаграждение; stream of consciousness; полное отсутствие художественной ценности; неубиваемые стояки; шуточки из 2012; неразрешенные конфликты; неканон EXO, но канон астрологический

**Пятница**

Мои чёртовы очки спадают каждый раз, когда я смотрю вниз — и в стороны, и вверх, и когда никуда не смотрю; только этим утром в лифте Минсок сказал мне, "Классные очки," а потом подумал и добавил, "Но, кажется, они тебе великоваты? Но классные очки, одиннадцать из десяти, я бы себе такие купил, если бы мне нужны были очки". Я с тех пор дважды заблокировал и разблокировал его в Телеграме, но осадок остался. Всем плевать на твоё отличное зрение, Ким Минсок! Почему никто не сказал мне пять лет назад, что быть хипстером тяжко, а быть хипстером, когда тебе не хочется быть хипстером, но это твой бренд, который надо поддерживать — это сущий ад? Что мне ваши комплименты, когда я страдаю.

— Да ёб твою мать! — раздаётся громовой вопль за моей спиной. Я еле сдерживаюсь, чтобы не закатить глаза, потом вспоминаю, что меня никто не видит, и закатываю их всё равно. Очки сползают, и я поправляю их в, кажется, тысячный раз за сегодня.

На часах 10:07, день недели — вторник, выходных на горизонте даже не видно, и Бён Бэкхён, мудак, с которым я имею несчастье сидеть в офисе спиной к спине, опять мудачит. Его послушать, так редакторы — самые важные люди на свете, и работа у них самая сложная, и все должны их любить, бояться и уважать — в любой последовательности. Мне очень хочется обернуться и посмотреть, что вывело его из себя на этот раз, но гордость — или то, что у меня за неё — удерживает меня на месте.

Главным минусом Бён Бэкхёна является то, что он существует. Он в целом человек-минус, но это главный. К сожалению, его минусы на минусы плюсов не дают, только глубже в минус уходят. Иногда мне его жаль, но потом он смотрит на меня своими блестящими, подведенными чёрным карандашом глазами, и я вспоминаю второй его главный минус.

Вторым главным минусом Бён Бэкхёна является то, что я хочу трахнуть его с того момента, как мы познакомились в мой первый день на YTN, в ноябре 2013-го, четыре года назад.

Он был лохматый, словно не знал о существовании расчески, с голубыми линзами в глазах — не знаю, чем он думал, голубые линзы на коричневом выглядят ужасно, — и стрелки на его глазах были так красиво нарисованы коричневым карандашом, что моя несуществующая сестра бы разрыдалась от зависти, увидев их. Он крутил в пальцах ручку, и я невольно на них залип — длинных тонких пальцах пианиста. Мне было наплевать, пианист ли Бён Бэкхён, но я знал, что хочу эти пальцы в себе.

Я думал, пройдёт. Начнём работать не вместе, так рядом, узнаем все отвратительные привычки друг друга — это же неизбежно в открытом офисе с общей кухней, правда?

Ни-ху-я. Бён Бэкхён — ёбаная магия, он как Дамблдор — сколько бы ни мудачил, ненавидеть его не получается, и блять, блять, не проходит и дня, чтобы я не хотел быть его Гриндевальдом, когда они были молодыми, конечно, и без мёртвых сестёр. Надеюсь, у Бён Бэкхёна нет сестёр.

Но я отвлекаюсь.

Бён Бэкхён заходится в кашле, но продолжает пытаться на кого-то ругаться по телефону. Когда его кашель наконец прекращается, голос у него сиплый, словно он долго и много курил. Мне не стыдно признать, что у меня встаёт.

Стыдно будет, когда вставать перестанет.

**Суббота**

Мой лучший друг на втором курсе универа как-то сказал мне, что я сдохну зимой. В тот день – ночь — мы были вусмерть бухие, и в тот конкретный момент пытались вылезти из сугроба, в который упали тремя минутами ранее, и тогда я решил, что он имеет в виду, что в этом сугробе я и сдохну. За годы, прошедшие с того дня, я понял, что он имел в виду зимы в общем, и с тех пор в период с 1 декабря по 1 марта я стараюсь шевелиться как можно меньше.

Мои работодатели совсем обо мне не заботятся, думаю я, подъезжая к отелю, в ресторане которого сегодня, 23 декабря, проходит наш ежегодный рождественский корпоратив. У нас с Минсоком есть традиция — каждый год мы нажираемся до усрачки, а в понедельник побеждает тот, чьё похмелье к тому моменту уже прошло. Я победил в первый раз — сила юности была на моей стороне. К сожалению, следующие три года подряд побеждал Минсок. Я тренировался весь год, вечерами делая глоток виски каждый раз, когда думал о Бён Бэкхёне, и три глотка — когда дрочил на его светлый образ. В некоторые дни (в основном пятницы и субботы) одной бутылки не хватало.

И всё же сегодня я планировал снова проиграть, специально — годы уже не те, чтобы бухать напропалую. В прошлом году моё похмелье длилось четыре дня, а я всё же лицо публичное, мне не пристало хуёво выглядеть. Вон, в городе аж целых три билборда с моим лицом повесили. Я их все сфоткал и выложил в инстаграм сторис — их посмотрело больше ста человек! Скоро стану звездой инстаграма, ха, подвинься, Кайли Дженнер.

Есть у меня и другая причина — я хочу пригласить Бён Бэкхёна на свидание. Если не сегодня, то когда? Не в офисе же, где чихнёшь — и как минимум пять человек здоровья пожелают. А я чихаю беззвучно!

На часах почти девять вечера, когда я захожу в ресторан — часть моего коварного плана по сохранению если не гордости, то хотя бы печени. Там толпы народу, я даже не пытаюсь найти знакомое лицо, и вместо этого сразу иду к бару. Печень печенью, но без пары мартини я к Бён Бэкхёну не подойду. Я может и идиот, но идиот с инстинктом самосохранения.

Не успеваю я даже заказать свой первый мартини, как ко мне подсаживается Минсок. Мы знакомы с третьего класса, и он всегда мог меня найти, как бы отлично я ни спрятался. Я думаю, что он ведьма. Или у него в роду были ведьмы. Не зря же он рыжий, да ещё и добровольно.

— Ну что, Чунмёни, ты готов? — от его улыбки становится совсем тошно. Как людям не стыдно радоваться, когда я страдаю. Почему, когда у тебя сломана рука — все тебе сочувствуют, но когда у тебя сломаны мозги — всем насрать? Без руки можно жить, без мозга — не очень.

— Да-да, почти, — Минсок, конечно, мой лучший друг, но сейчас у меня есть дела поважнее. Я обвожу взглядом помещение, но Бён Бэкхёна нигде не видно. — Ты не видел Бён Бэкхёна? У меня к нему дело есть.

Я ухом чувствую пристальный взгляд Минсока, но смотреть на него отказываюсь — я очень легко краснею, это подарок и проклятие.

— Так Бэкхёна не будет. У него ангина, ты же слышал, как он вчера сипел. Не хватало ему ещё прийти сюда и всех заразить.

У меня уходит несколько секунд, чтобы осмыслить сказанное:  
— Разве ангина заразна?

Теперь настаёт минсокова очередь молчать.

— Я… не знаю? — после долгого молчания выдаёт он.

— Вот именно. Наверняка не заразна. Он вполне мог прийти. Мудак. Мартини?

— Да, да, пожалуйста, — по голосу Минсока чувствуется, что он рад смене темы. Несчастный лошара ненавидит признавать, что чего-то не знает, и уж тем более — что не прав.

Я машу бармену, который отирается на другом конце бара, поближе к тёлочкам в коротких платьях — не то чтобы я его понимал, мозг гетеросексуала — загадка. Теперь мне терять нечего, кроме, вероятно, почек, но почки не жалко. Я заказываю сразу четыре мартини — один Минсоку, три себе. 

Мимо проскальзывает Ким Чонин — один из наших журналистов. Как журналист он неплох, вот только с грамматикой у него проблемы — на одно предложение по десятку ошибок. Как это возможно в эпоху автокорректа, когда даже браузер подчеркивает твои ляпы — загадка, ответ на которую мне вряд ли найти. Но Чонину всё прощают, потому что его сюжеты и правда хорошие, а как посмотрит на тебя своими ангельскими глазами и ухмыльнется своей дьявольской улыбкой — так и хочется упасть перед ним на колени прямо на месте. А я оральный секс вообще не люблю, меня от него тошнит.

Минсок сохнет по Чонину уже целую вечность, да и Чонин на него заинтересованно поглядывает. Я не понимаю, чего они всё ходят вокруг да около, идиоты, ну.

Минсок громко вздыхает мне в ухо, провожая взглядом чонинью задницу, и я молча пододвигаю к нему один из своих мартини. Да начнётся веселье. Йей. Ура.

. . .

Я вываливаюсь из отеля вместе с Минсоком, то ли он на мне, то ли я на нём, разобраться сложно, но какой-то ещё не отключившейся извилиной мозга я понимаю, что если мы отпустим друг друга хоть на секунду, как минимум один из нас упадёт на скользкий от растаявшего и снова подмерзшего снега асфальт. Скольжение на льду перестало быть весёлым времяпрепровождением ещё в пятом классе. 

Очень хочется блевать, но я пытаюсь держать лицо. Мимо проходят две девочки-журналистки — их имён я не помню, да, кажется, и не знаю — и я пытаюсь выпрямиться и улыбнуться им, мол, посмотрите, насколько я в полном порядке. Они даже меня не замечают, проходят мимо и заскакивают в подъехавшее такси, и в ту секунду, когда оно трогается с места, природа меня побеждает — я роняю Минсока и блюю прямо в славно подвернувшийся вазон с цветами.

Голова кружится и очень хочется умереть, вокруг, как назло, ни такси, ни одной живой души — я пытаюсь скосить глаз в сторону Минсока, чтобы проверить, жив ли хоть он (души у него нет ещё со времён средней школы), но от этого всё начинает кружиться, и я решаю забить. Помощи ждать неоткуда, поэтому я подползаю к ступенькам и кое-как усаживаюсь.

В списке контактов ББХ подмигивает своей наглой “Х”, раздражает невыносимо, и вдруг всё остальное отходит на задний план — я обязан сообщить Бён Бэкхёну, какой он мудак! Ещё ни одно решение не давалось мне так легко. Где-то сбоку, словно соглашаясь, громко икает Минсок.

**КОМУ: ББХ**  
ты лсплкмаопц

**КОМУ: ББХ**  
млджууук

**КОМУ: ББХ**  
муджак

Я несколько секунд критично рассматриваю творение рук своих. Если прищуриться, то сойдёт.

Кто-то дотрагивается до моего плеча, и я в ужасе роняю телефон на колени. Как Бён Бэкхён так быстро до меня добрался? Он умеет телепортироваться? О Господи, Бён Бэкхён — Супермэн? Нет, нет, как звали того, который быстрый, Смэш? Нет, не то. Брэш? Клэш? Слэш? Чунмён, соберись.

Я медленно поворачиваюсь в какую-то из сторон — постоянное качание затрудняет движения, почему эта планета не может постоять спокойно хоть минуту, — и моему взору предстаёт Пак Джинён. Младший, к счастью, увидеть Пак Джинёна-старшего я бы и трезвым не хотел. Два Пак Джинёна не являются родственниками, просто однофамильцы, но я уверен, что у обоих детство было одинаково тяжелым, иначе как объяснить то, что они смотрят на мир с одинаковым выражением лица. Как говорил великий мудрец Гарри Поттер, «словно всё время нюхают говно». За точность цитаты не ручаюсь. Я постарался незаметно понюхать у себя подмышкой (вдруг говно — это я?), но к успеху не пришёл и начал заваливаться куда-то вбок и вниз. Сильные руки не дают мне упасть, и я, покачиваясь, снова пытаюсь сфокусировать взгляд на человеке передо мной. У него почему-то два лица. Как Янус. Та песня чья-то. Гы. Чья? Я не очень разбираюсь в музыке, мой папа одобряет только Чайковского. Вроде, их зовут Boyfriend. Я бы тоже не отказался от boyfriend. Бён Бэкхён, ты мудак.

Я вспоминаю об упавшем телефоне и только собираюсь за ним потянуться, как сильные руки слегка меня встряхивают. Я пытаюсь сообщить им, что ещё одно такое движение — и их ботинки будут покрыты не снегом, а первоклассной рвотой от шеф-повара Ким Чунмёна, но всё, что получается выдавить из себя — это возмущённое мычание. По крайней мере, я надеюсь, что возмущённое.

Я снова смотрю на Януса-Джинёна. У него всё ещё два лица, но теперь я узнаю второе — Ким Вонпиль. С ним я, как и с Джинёном, вместе не работаю, но в лицо знаю. У Вонпиля красивое лицо. Вонпиль телец. Бён Бэкхён тоже телец, вспоминаю я, и становится так грустно-грустно, что вот, у Пак Джинёна есть свой телец, а у меня, Ким Чунмёна, который намного лучше всяких там Паков и уж тем более Джинёнов, своего тельца нет.

— Чунмён, мы вызвали такси и подвезём Минсока. За тобой кто-нибудь приедет, или ты поедешь с нами?

У меня уходит несколько мгновений, чтобы осмыслить то, что я услышал. Такси — это хорошо. Такси — это тепло. Также в такси надо дохуя платить, если тебя там случайно вырвет. Мне не нравятся такси. Я говорю таксям «нет».

Где-то внизу начинает вибрировать — телефон! Мой телефон! На весь экран светятся большие буквы ББХ и фото, которое я сохранил с его страницы на Фейсбуке. Я никогда не отрицал, что жалок. Вопрос только, что лицо Бён Бэкхёна делает на экране моего телефона? Телефон продолжает сотрясаться в конвульсиях в моих руках и меня озаряет — это же входящий звонок! Бён Бэкхён мне звонит!

— Тебя Бэкхён заберёт? — раздаётся голос сбоку, но я уже не слушаю, только махаю рукой в общую сторону звука, и принимаю вызов.

— Ким Чунмён, я, вообще-то, уже спал, — слышу я в трубке хриплый голос Бён Бэкхёна, и что-то во мне расцветает.

— Ты пропс-ик-стил всё на свете! М-мудак! — ой, я икаю? Забавно.

— Правда? И что же я пропустил? — еле говорит, а всё равно смеётся, вот мудак же. Я так ему и говорю.

— Разве ты не должен, ик, молчать? Если ты можешь говорить, мог бы и пр-ик-ехать!

— И заразить всех? Думаю, я пас.

Ха! Я был прав, ангина заразна. Или не я. Или не прав. Чёрт.

— Но у ме-ик-ня были пла-а-а-а-аны! А ты их сорвал! Гадкий, гадкий Бён Бэкхён.

Молчание. Ик. Флэш! Его звали Флэш! Ха, я знаю своих супер-ик-героев, а вы думали!

— Чунмён, ты где? — со вздохом спрашивает Бён Бэкхён своим хриплым секси-голосом.

Я понимаю, что именно во мне расцветает — стояк, мой давний друг.

— В печали.

— Я серьёзно.

— Я, ик, тоже! Но если тебе так хочется знать, то я снаружи того заведения, где мы — ик, мы, без тебя — отмечали Рождество. Тут холодно и воняет. Наверное, мной.

— Ты один? 

— Один, — я начинаю кивать, как китайский болванчик. — Я совсем, ик, совсе-е-е-ем один. Один-одинёшенек.

— Сиди там, я вызову тебе такси, — он опять вздыхает.

Я, ик, возмущён.

— Ты мог бы приехать сам! Что тебе, жалко, что ли? Вдруг таксист окажется маньяком-насильником? А я хрупкий и нежный, я отпор дать не смогу!

Вместо ответа Бён Бэкхён начинает кашлять — страшно так, захлёбываясь, и мне на секунду кажется, что я протрезвел. Ик. Не, просто кажется.

— Эй, Бён Бэкхён, ты там живой?

Кашель в трубке прекращается. Когда Бён Бэкхён начинает говорить, его еле слышно, я затыкаю другое ухо пальцем, но лучше не становится. Мир перед глазами всё ещё плывёт, а когда я их закрываю — плыву я сам, и оба варианта мне не нравятся, а что, ик, поделать.

— Просто подожди, Чунмён, ладно? — говорит он и кладёт трубку.

— Ик, — говорю я, но ответа уже нет.

Я продолжаю сидеть на ступеньках — это проще, чем пытаться встать, — и вроде бы о чём-то думаю, но мысли словно плывут в супе, а я ненавижу супы, меня от них тошнит, поэтому я перестаю думать.

Я не знаю, сколько там сижу. Холод от ступенек через задницу начинает проникать вглубь, я чувствую себя Ледяной Королевой, только вместо ледяного сердца у меня ледяной член. Мне всё равно. Бён Бэкхён сказал мне ждать, и это — чем бы это ни было — того стоит. Очень хочется спать.

Я словно со стороны наблюдаю, как в нескольких метрах от меня останавливается автомобиль и из него выползает фигура, закутанная в столько слоёв пуховика, что в ширину выглядит едва ли не больше, чем в длину. Торчащая сверху голова в шапке с помпоном навевает мысли о снеговике, и я начинаю хихикать, периодически икая.

Я всё ещё смеюсь, когда снеговик подходит ко мне, и я вдруг узнаю в нём Бён Бэкхёна, закутанного так, что видны только кончик носа и очки в черепаховой оправе. Я никогда раньше не видел его в очках, всегда думал, что его цветные линзы — не более чем аксессуар, и вид его в очках, без капли косметики делает что-то с моими внутренностями, словно все эти бабочки в животе, о которых постоянно затирают фильмы и книги, реальны. Я неуклюже пытаюсь встать, ик, и осознаю, что нет, никаких бабочек, просто мой стояк напоминает о себе. Я даже впечатлен — после такого количества алкоголя и времени на морозе я ещё не бревно! Настоящая секс-машина Ким Чунмён.

Я всё ещё пытаюсь встать, когда Бён Бэкхён подхватывает меня подмышки и не то чтобы взваливает, но — облокачивает на себя. Он тёплый, такой тёплый, и меня начинает заносить всё сильнее и сильнее, пока я наконец полностью на него не валюсь. Бён Снеговик Бэкхён скрипит под моим весом, но держится, мелкими шажками перемещая нас к машине.

Дальнейшее помнится смутно: вот мы едем и я дышу ртом в попытке удержать оставшееся содержимое своего желудка внутри; вот мы стоим у дверей моей квартиры и Бён Бэкхён почему-то меня лапает; вот мы заходим — а! он искал ключи — внутрь; вот я в своей кровати, уже без обуви и пальто; вот Бён Бэкхён заставляет меня выпить стакан воды и поправляет мне чёлку. Надеюсь, если завтра я вспомню хоть что-то о сегодняшнем дне, этим будут последние три минуты.

— Пей побольше воды, Чунмён, — говорит Бён Бэкхён, прежде чем выйти из комнаты. Несколько секунд спустя я слышу хлопок входной двери и засыпаю, прежде чем успеваю подумать, что же это всё, чёрт возьми, значило.

 

**Воскресенье**

Дорогой Дневник,

сегодня я хочу сдохнуть.

Выпил за сегодня столько воды, что стал с ней одним целым. Я даже не думал, что в человека способно столько её поместиться. Возможно, вода — моя скрытая суперсила.

**Понедельник**

Есть такие дни, когда всё, чего хочется — это спрятаться под одеялом и пересматривать Рика и Морти в четвёртый раз. К сожалению, каждый мой день — такой день, и за годы я как-то научился с этим смиряться и бороться, но иногда — иногда просто надо.

Вселенной насрать на то, что мне надо, поэтому будильник звонит в половину шестого. Нахуй так жить, думаю я, как думаю каждый будний день, завтра точно уволюсь с этой дрянной работы, нет, не завтра, у меня в следующем месяце должна быть большая премия, но после неё — точно. Только меня и видели.

Я наконец поднимаюсь в 5:45, принимаю душ, бреюсь, выпиваю кофе — гадость, а что поделаешь, — чищу зубы, проливаю на себя вторую чашку кофе, принимаю душ ещё раз, съедаю тост, выпиваю ещё кофе, и к половине седьмого у меня есть бешеные глаза, трясущиеся руки и жгучее желание попасть по дороге в аварию средней серьёзности, чтобы не встречаться с Бён Бэкхёном в ближайшем будущем — недельки так три.

Вселенной насрать на то, чего я хочу, поэтому до работы такси доезжает без происшествий. По пути я пощу короткое видео в инстаграм сторис — ничего особенного, вид из окна движущегося автомобиля. Когда через несколько минут я иду проверить, сколько человек посмотрело моё видео, то замечаю в списке просмотревших @ _baekhyunee_ , и моё сердце перестаёт биться — если бы я знал, что он посмотрит, то запостил бы селфи! Ненавижу упущенные возможности.

Мой редактор У Ифань, или Уебань, как я его нежно называю, заявляет мне, что я должен пойти на курсы английского, потому что мой «ну ваще abysmal, man, so bad, so-o-o-o-o bad!», и на неделе снять сюжет про корейских водяных оленей. Ну хоть не лосей, и на том спасибо — у Ифаня странный пунктик на лосях, он считает их своими духовными животными и каждые выходные волонтёрствует в зоопарке. Потом я гуглю, [как выглядят водяные олени](https://news.nationalgeographic.com/content/dam/news/photos/000/872/87230.jpg), и желание уебать Ифаня многократно возрастает.

После этого всё как-то закручивается, и я возвращаюсь на своё место только к девяти, с пересохшим от бесконечных разговоров горлом, и направляюсь прямиком к кулеру. Наполняю пластмассовый стаканчик водой, выпиваю в два глотка и наполняю ещё один, чтобы взять с собой. Я возвращаюсь к столу, и вдруг желание облегчиться прошибает всю мою сущность, так, что если я прямо сейчас не дойду до туалета, то будет очень стыдно. Я крепко сжимаю стаканчик в руке и устремляюсь к туалетам, которые, как назло, находятся на другом конце этажа. Откуда-то сбоку выходит Бён Бэкхён и в другой ситуации я бы развернулся и сбежал, но сейчас мне всё равно, мне НАДО, и я продолжаю переть напролом — так, что сталкиваюсь с ним, проливая на себя полстакана воды, громко кричу «Блять!» на весь этаж и продолжаю быстрым шагом идти к своей цели.

— Не беги от меня так, я же не насильник, — доносится мне в спину, и я резко останавливаюсь. От движения на меня выливаются остатки воды, и мне хочется орать благим матом, но я одумываюсь и ору простое «БЛЯТЬ!».

— Ты сказал «блядь» или «блять»? — спрашивает Бён Бэкхён. От такой наглости все возможные ответы вылетают у меня из головы, и я просто оборачиваюсь к нему и тупо на него смотрю.

По всей видимости, взгляд у меня достаточно стеклянный, чтобы Бён Бэкхён счёл нужным объяснить:  
— Блядь или блять? Из этих двух вариантов правильный только один, и это не блять. Так какой ты сказал?

Простите, что?

— Простите, что? Блять — единственный правильный в данной ситуации вариант!

— Это вам так на Факультете пиздежа и нонсенса преподавали? Нет такого слова. Мандиблы — есть, алголагния — есть, блять — нет.

Я молчу. Бён Бэкхён молчит. Я думаю, что надо что-то ответить.

— Фак ю!

Бён Бэкхён смотрит на меня ещё секунды три, а потом заливается смехом — низким, с хрипотцой. Я не уверен, что хоть раз за четыре года слышал, как он смеётся. Кажется, у меня опять встаёт. Ну вот. У меня не хватает мускульного контроля для того, чтобы комфортно отливать со стояком — горькие жизненные уроки, которые учишь в пятнадцать, — и это такое дерьмо, но мне правда очень нужно.

— Это… Прости, но мне правда, правда-правда, очень нужно в туалет. Потом договорим? Про субботу? И про блядть? Потом? Может, через неделю? — жалкий, жалкий Ким Чунмён!

Я виновато улыбаюсь Бён Бэкхёну, задом пятясь в сторону туалетов. А он продолжает на меня смотреть, закусив губу, и я решаю, что какая нахер разница, я всё равно весь насквозь мокрый, никто и не заметит, и возвращаюсь, обхватываю ладонями его лицо и крепко ему засасываю. Секунды две ответа нет, а потом он крепко вцепляется в лацканы моего пиджака и прижимает меня к себе — так, что точно чувствует мой стояк… своим стояком. Кажется, я начинаю слегка постанывать, и лишь активнее засовываю язык в его рот. По ощущениям охуенно, слегка водянисто (наверное, это я), но я ни на что не готов это променять. И не собираюсь, и не заставите, никогда его не отпущу, так и будем стоять в этом коридоре вечность.

— Ким Чунмён! Бён Бэкхён! Что это за безобразие! В мой кабинет, немедленно!

Боссы — ближайшие к Сатане существа, и Шим Чанмин не исключение. Я медленно отрываюсь от Бэкхёна и с облегчением замечаю, что он выглядит не менее помидорно-красным, чем я себя чувствую. Я поворачиваюсь в сторону кабинета босса, когда Бэкхён обхватывает своей горячей ладонью — эти шикарные пальцы — мою.

Так мы и делаем первый шаг навстречу судьбе — рука в руке.

[ **THE END** ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=re3hzHwWwqU)


End file.
